halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheCorruption22/Anouska-Z152
Not Canon Friendly due to the simple fact that there was no Zulu Company in 2542. SPARTAN-III Companies were ordered, which is to say, they were going directly by the Greek Alphabet; no Zulu, and if you meant Zeta, there would still have to be Delta and Epsilon first. I respect your voice of word on the Non-canonical judgment, but I have a word to mention. This is a fanon wikia. To expand the already present story. True that there was no Zulu but I was not going for the Greek alphabet. It should be noted that the SPARTAN-III may have used the NATO phonetic alphabet. And this is a fanon based story that deserves to have it own right. To bring another understanding to an already existing universe, the whole point of using Zulu instead of Zeta was in establish the fact that maybe. Just maybe, the SPARTAN-III's may have also used NATO and the Greek Alphabets and created their own system to work with instead. True, Canon may say otherwise. But want if they did use NATO with the Greek Alphabet. The SPARTAN III should be looked at a little bit more. With most of the community looking around the ODSTs, and the SPARTAN IIs. The Whole Idea was to bring an established idea that they may have used a system combining those two alphabets to create a somewhat original system. Just like the SPARTAN II's did in their Commands. See the Point? TheCorruption22 09:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The Point being is that Fanon is simple. To use the canon that is present, make a story around it and opppose the canon itself with questions, which is the point I named it Zulu instead of Zeta. For the sense that it might be true that they use a combined system of NATO-Greek Alphabet for naming there companies. We were only given an insight on only four companies in the official canon, there could have been more that used a different system to be named instead of the Greek Alphabet. Not all SPARTANs would have used Greek system for so long that they would mostly likely get sick of it and go to a different system. And besides. Yes an attempted logical reasoning is how I have been reacting all this time. I have been shouting at the top of my 'lungs' like this! Ive just been talking, not even one raise of tone in my previous statement. Sure I can go on about this for hours, but I have a long story to run. I have plans of my own, its your judgment now. Not mine. I am just voicing an opinion. Leave it non-canon, if you wish TheCorruption22 15:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) And, by the way, if it stays Non-Canon Friendly, it get deleted or Name spaced. Though no Admin has bothered in ages to move or delete articles. I think it's clear that he doesn't really care. Not really an End Of The World situation.--Kamikaz 20:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC)